Family
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: [Please read Author's notes!] A collection of stories based off the canon events of volume 7, mainly having to do with the challenges Weiss is facing, with her teammates doing everything they can for her.
1. Promise

**So! I was essentially writing a new fic a week as volume 7 episodes aired, and I decided to take them all and put them into their own fice. So these first few chapters of this story aren't new, I just took them out of my drabble collection Bad Times And Good Times (they're chapters 68 and 69). **

**But, starting at chapter 3 of this story they will be brand new content only found in this story! All of these stories shared the same general theme though, so I figured I'd make them into one separate fic.**

**So this first chapter was written and takes place right after vol7, ep1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Family

Chapter 1. Promise

Ruby does her best to remain as calm and composed as possible in spite of what had just happened.

As the leader of Team RWBY, she's learned to become a bit better at controlling her emotions over the years, a bit better at keeping a clear head. Even if she's terrified on the inside, she wants to try and show a strong face for her teammates and friends.

But as they're all loaded into the back of a military ship with their hands bound and weapons confiscated from them, she struggles to keep her cool. And it's less because they'd taken away Crescent Rose and the Relic, and more because they've jeopardized a promise she'd made.

_"Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second."_

Weiss had warned them that if their group got caught, she may very well be taken back to her father. Even though Ruby knows Blake and Yang had vehemently denied that possibility in their minds just like she had at the time… Now they were here, already in-transit to who-knows-where.

For all Ruby knows, they could be taking them straight to Weiss' father right now.

Ruby feels sick with worry for her partner, sick with disgust at what Weiss' father might to do her after she'd run away, sick with despair at the possibility that she might have her promise broken, just like that.

She's still determined to to everything within her power to prevent such a thing from happening. Even if the doors did open to reveal Weiss' father, Ruby would leap up and fight him even with her hands tied, and she knows all the others would do the same.

Even so, she really hopes that won't happen, but the fact that it's now a real possibility is making her incredibly anxious.

The back of the ship is quiet for the most part, though she can hear her uncle muttering possibly escape plans to Jaune on the other side of benches. When she looks to her left, she can see Yang hunched over, her leg bouncing nervously. Blake's ears have gone flat as she tries to comfort her. Past them is Oscar, looking humbled and stoic.

And all the way at the end - as far away from her as possible - is Weiss. Ruby can barely even see her beyond a flash of white hair and a glimpse of her dress.

She hates this. She hates this so much. As soon as those doors open up again, Weiss is going to be the first one in the line of fire, the first one to face whatever or whoever is on the other side.

Ruby already feels like she's breaking her promise having been loaded into the ship first. She's already left Weiss' side for far too long.

So as the ship takes off, Ruby cautiously gets to her feet. Weiss is looking away, out the sliver of window of the ship's back door, her posture straight and knees together. To anyone else she might appear to be composed. But to Ruby, she's almost painfully stiff. She's nervous. She's scared.

Ruby looks away from her partner only for a second to mutter to Blake and Yang. They look up at her, realize her intent, and quietly slide down to fill in her vacant spot. Ruby next goes to Oscar, quietly requesting he get up just for a second.

All the while, Weiss never notices the shifting going on behind her. It's as though she's trapped in a trance - a curse - unable to look away from where she might be going back to…

Until-

"Weiss."

Ruby's voice comes softly, gently. So sweetly it's just enough to pull Weiss from her frightened reverie.

She looks back to find they've all moved around, Oscar and Ruby on their feet now. Even though Ruby's hands are tied like the rest of theirs, she offers them out to Weiss.

Weiss looks up at her, and for a moment she's confused. But then, for some reason, she feels tears begin to well up.

She quickly buries her face in against her shoulder and gets to her feet. Oscar takes her spot closest to the doors, and Ruby guides Weiss away. Ruby sits down next to Oscar, then has Weiss sit in the middle, with two friends on either side of her now.

Though it's a little awkward given the circumstances, Ruby puts a hand on Weiss' arm for support. On Weiss' other side, Yang has sat up to give the heiress a reassuring smile, and Blake does the same.

Weiss looks to each of them, and then back to her leader.

Ruby smiles.

"I promised, didn't I?"

She scooches in a little closer, brushing up against Weiss until the heiress can lean against her. Yang does the same thing on Weiss' other side, offering her support.

Weiss can't describe what comes over her, but when she bows her head, a few tears fall. Ruby moves her hands down to cover hers, warm and gentle.

Weiss hiccups softly. The message is clear. They're here for her, just as they'd promised. They aren't going to leave her. No matter what happens, they'll be here with her.

Ruby holds Weiss' hands as she cries softly, so softly the group sitting across from them might not even notice if they aren't looking. Ruby leans closer to her, wishing more than anything that she could hug her right now. She does her best.

After a moment, Weiss' tears come to a halt. She inhales a bit shakily, but slowly straightens herself up again, not as rigidly as before, but into something a bit more comfortable. She looks first to Blake and to Yang in turn, giving them each a small, grateful nod.

Then she looks to Ruby, caring and determined as always. Weiss musters up her voice, as raspy as it may be, and uses it for her.

"Thank you."

Ruby gives her hands another squeeze and leans in against her once more. Yang does the same, and Weiss knows Blake is sending her support down the line as well.

She never thought she'd be coming back to Atlas of her own volition, and if she ever did get apprehended with the possibility of being brought back to her father, she never thought she'd be able to close her eyes and breathe, and believe everything was going to be all right somehow.

And yet, here she is.

Her team is going to keep their promise.

Whatever happens next, Weiss is prepared to face it with them.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously though, why were Ruby and Weiss spaced _literally_ as far apart as possible? **

**Just wanted to throw in a little scene of Weiss thanking Ruby for all her support thus far.**

**Remember, next chapter is another one I'm taking out of my drabble collection, but the chapter coming after that will be brand new!**

**Please review!**


	2. A Proper Talk

**Until I have the time and inspiration to write a bigger RWBY fic for volume 7 events, I guess I'm just gonna keep adding to my vol7 collection here with smaller additions.**

**This is an idea I've written a least a dozen times, the Schnee-Faunus talk Weiss and Blake deserve to have. I've been writing it for years and now it FINALLY happened in the show. But I feel it was way too brief in the canon, so I'm expanding it, again.**

**Written and set right after vol7 ep3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. A Proper Talk

All throughout their mission in the mines, something has been stirring in the back of Blake's mind.

She hasn't been able to stop thinking about what Weiss had told her earlier, how she'd apologized to Blake directly for all of the horrible things her family had done to the Faunus.

Blake had wanted to say something back. She'd certainly wanted to do more than simply rest a hand on Weiss' shoulder, but she'd been so surprised by the comment she hadn't had the proper time to react, and the Ace Ops had cut things short within seconds.

But now, as they retreat back to their new room in Atlas Academy for a bit of rest and recuperation, Blake can't keep her eyes away from the heiress' back. Ever since they'd announced they'd be coming to Atlas, Weiss has been more tense than ever before, and that was saying something. Even now, after they've claimed a victory, she hasn't relaxed all that much.

Ruby and Yang decide to discuss things and train a bit more with Jaune and the Ace Ops, so Blake soon finds herself alone in their new room with Weiss. They've each sat on their beds, which are next to each other just like back at Beacon, only without the sisters' bunks dangling above them. Ruby had proposed to set things up that way again, or 'even better,' to just stack all four of them on top of one another since the ceilings here were higher, but Weiss had shut down that idea with a decisive flick to her leader's forehead.

Blake smiles in recalling the conversation. But when she looks up, Weiss is solemn and quiet, methodically pulling a brush through her hair that's now thick and wavy thanks to the braid. She hasn't said a word all the way back to the Academy.

Blake isn't sure if she should bring up their previous conversation right now, but she can't imagine she'll be presented with another opportunity anytime soon. So after twirling her fingers nervously through her new short-cut hair, Blake clears her throat.

"Hey… Weiss…?"

Weiss blinks, lifting her face up as if she'd been snapped out of some sort of trance.

"Hm?"

Blake flicks an ear, giving her a questioning look. Weiss nods, inclining her head to offer her bed to her. Blake gets up and sits down beside her, not too close or too far. She folds her hands into her lap, ears drooping a little.

"I just felt we should have a proper talk. I… I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you'd said earlier in the mines. I know nothing that your family did to the Faunus was anything _you_ wanted to happen. Even if you were compliant in it… you can't blame yourself for that. Although I'm sure you always have, and you still do…" She tapers off, wondering if she's already crossed a line.

Weiss has stopped brushing her hair now. She seems to have gotten even more tense, which is the opposite of what Blake wanted. Weiss sighs softly, but doesn't make eye contact with her.

"You really shouldn't be thanking me. I still haven't… done anything to right my wrongs. There's only so much that saying 'I'm sorry' can do. I want to _show_ it…"

"But you are. You _have_," Blake insists. "Believe me, Weiss. I know. You aren't one of the humans who benefits from our suffering, and you never were. You're _trying_ to make thing right, which is more than can be said for most humans..." She keeps trying to find Weiss' gaze, but hasn't yet. "On that note… _I_ should probably be the one apologizing…"

Weiss finally lifts her head a little and flashes her a glance, but Blake misses it.

"Why is that?"

It's Blake's turn to heave a guilty sigh.

"What you'd said… how your father would get so angry whenever one of his Dust shipments got ruined… I was responsible for some of those train crashes. I helped Adam derail those trains… And I never once considered the man we'd be enraging in doing that might have a family he'd take his anger out on…"

A heavy moment passes between them. Blake's ear flicks as she hears Weiss inhale, but it's shaky and thin.

"It's all right… Winter would protect me, and I would protect Whitley. It wasn't always bad…"

Blake can't look at her. She knows Weiss is lying. A tightness grips her throat and lodges her voice, but she manages to croak a question.

"Did he hit you…?"

She doesn't miss the tiny sound Weiss makes, somewhere between a whimper and a wry laugh.

"Not always-"

"You're lying." Blake lifts her gaze again now, trying to find hers. "He always hit you, didn't he?"

Weiss shakes her head, her hair screening her face from view.

"Only because I… I was the one who spoke out… Our mother would argue with him for a while before storming out, then Winter would feign compliance to appease him in hopes he would calm down, and Whitely was always too young and scared to defend himself. So I would take the hits for the four of us…"

"And some of those hits were because of _me_," Blake growls, voice breaking. "Some of the worst nights of your life were because of me-"

"Stop." Weiss reaches out and touches Blake's hand, which she'd balled up into a fist. She looks up at long last, and Blake sees only misery in her eyes. "Don't do this to yourself, Blake. None of it was your fault. It was all my father's doing. Both my suffering and yours. All of it." She looks away. "And even as I grew up - even as I lost Winter to the military, and Whitely began to follow my father's ideals - I never once tried to oppose him…"

"Because you _couldn't_!" Blake cries. "How could you have opposed him? He was your father. I couldn't oppose Adam, either-" She still chokes in saying his name. "Those men… they were supposed to love and support us… but all they did was manipulate and hurt us and lead us astray. And it's because of _them_ that we hated each other." She relaxes her fist now and opens her fingers, turning her palm up to hold onto Weiss' hand gently.

"Now that they're gone… now that we've broken away from them… we've started following our own paths and living by our own ideals… and look where we are right now." She smiles. "A Schnee and a Faunus, together on the same team, protecting each other and fighting for what's right. No matter what they said or did to us, we're our own people now, Weiss. And I'm _so_ grateful to have met you."

Her ears tune in to the sound of a small sob. Weiss lifts her free hand to her face and wipes her eyes, though her palm lingers on her cheek, as if re-experiencing the sting of one of her father's strikes. Her shoulders tremble, and tears begin to fall into her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Blake…"

"Don't be. It's all right. For what it's worth, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, Weiss."

Blake lifts her arms and wraps Weiss in a soft hug, something she never would've imagined herself doing just a few years back. She pulls Weiss a little closer, wanting to convey her truthfulness, her support. Weiss sobs again, raising her arms shakily to fold them loosely around Blake's shoulders.

"Thank you, Blake…"

"There's really no need, but you're welcome."

She holds Weiss a moment longer, until the tears have stopped. The huntresses ease apart, though they still keep their hands together. Weiss sniffles one more time, but now her eyes are bright and determined.

"I'm going to try and make things right again, Blake. In any way I can."

Blake nods.

"Me, too. And I'm glad to have you by my side for it."

Weiss dips her head.

But just when Blake believes they're finished here, Weiss surprises her with one more brief hug. Blake returns it and purrs a little. When she thinks about it, Weiss had gotten to hug both Ruby and Yang upon their reunions, and most-recently Winter as well. It feels nice for Blake to finally get her turn.

After a moment, they ease apart once more. Weiss gathers her hair to one side, and Blake makes a silent offer, which the heiress accepts. Blake re-braids Weiss' hair for her with a smile.

"Now that I've cut mine, I might have to amuse myself with yours and Yang's a bit more."

"That's fine. Yours really suits you."

"Thanks."

When they've finished, the two of them get up and head back out together to join the others for supper.

* * *

**A/N: It's really interesting to write this again now. I wrote the same idea of apology and forgiveness in the past before we knew so many details about Adam and the rest of the Schnees, so it was neat to see what changed about my writing this time around, as opposed to then. And some parts have stayed just the same.**

**I do wish they would've gotten their own proper hug, too, though...**

**Please review!**


	3. Family

**Written the day vol7 ep4 came out because that was all right, but like... could've been better, imo. So I'm here to, once again, edit canon and add in some parts to make it what I feel to be a bit more satisfying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Family

Weiss knew her father was coming, even before Ironwood received his warning call.

The sound of his air ship is a sound she'd long-since grown familiar with. Even at a young age, she'd be able to recognize its approach from miles away. It sounded sharper than all the others, louder, more menacing, and not only because his was the only ship with enough money put into it to properly maintain its functions.

She's always shuddered at the sound of it, and even now, so many years later, it's no different.

But somehow, she stands her ground as the ship lands, and even after her father has stormed off it shouting. And for once, it isn't her he's yelling at. Not yet, anyway.

She can feel herself beginning to tremble, and the abandoned snowy mines behind them has nothing to do with it. She clenches her fingers into fists in an effort to conceal the quivering, and to channel her dismay as she hears him speak about his aim for a seat on Council.

The second she makes eye contact with him, she nearly falters. But it's then she understands the only reason she's able to stand up tall in his presence now is because of the people beside her, and the strength they have taught her.

"You…" he growls at Ironwood. "You roped my missing daughter into these schemes of yours, too? How long has she been back in Atlas? Did Winter know about this-?"

Weiss can't stay silent any longer, not when he's already looking to place the blame on her sister. Weiss had remained quiet in his presence enough times in her life. If there's any time to finally speak out, it's now.

"It was _my_ decision to come here," she snaps. "Just like it was _my _decision to leave." Firmly, she walks up to him, understanding what it must feel like to be a house-cat trying to confront a lion. "Or have you forgotten all about that?" she challenges.

When he turns to her, she almost expects him to strike her for all to see. Surely, only his desire for a favorable public image prevents him from doing so.

"If you think I'm one to forget _anything_, girl, then you've misjudged the man your father is."

"Believe me," she says levelly. "I know _exactly_ the kind of man you are."

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!" he barks. "I have half a mind to-!"

"Half a mind to _what_, Jacques?" Ironwood wonders.

Weiss watches her father try to regain his composure, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves and straightening up. When he next speaks, the explosive tone is gone, but the low, threatening one that replaces it is twice as terrifying.

"You know," he drawls. "Your mother was devastated when you left."

A sharp sudden pang shoots straight through Weiss' chest, and she gasps softly. Whatever composed expression she'd been trying all this time to show him now shatters at the mention of her mother.

But of course, her father doesn't stop there. He drives the point home, piercing the wound all the way through.

"Didn't leave her room for days," he says, feigning regret. "You know how… she _gets_ when she's upset…"

Weiss' heart begins to pound, weighed down by an awful, nauseating guilt.

Only when he sees he's achieved his goal of hurting her does her father turn away. He makes a few more quips at Ironwood, but most of it gets drowned out.

Weiss' head is buzzing, spinning, and her chest is feeling tighter and tighter from the pressure of imagining her mother's reaction to her absence…

Her mother had never been able to resist a drink, especially in the face of stress. And Weiss' leaving very well may have caused her mother to find an excuse to drink herself half to death.

Weiss' stomach twists, and it suddenly becomes a little harder to breathe.

But then… there's a soft hand on hers.

When she next blinks herself back into reality, she looks up to find her team has moved forward to her side.

Blake is right beside her, offering a tight and steadying grip to her hand. It takes her a few seconds, but Weiss eventually returns that grip. The heiress looks up at her, and Blake gives her a determined sort of nod; she knows exactly what Weiss is going through. She's familiar with the tactics her father is trying to use against her, and she doesn't want Weiss to fall victim.

Yang is close beside her partner, offering Weiss an equal amount of her own support with empathetic eyes, eyes that tell Weiss none of it is her fault. It's definitely a reminder she needs right now, and Weiss already feels a little better.

Finally, she looks to her other side, to her leader - her partner.

And considering the kind of person Weiss had used to be towards Ruby, she almost feels like she doesn't deserve the wholesome, beautiful smile Ruby is giving her right now. It says so much, even if she doesn't use any words. And before Weiss knows it, Ruby's hand is holding hers now as well.

Weiss squeezes back, hoping to convey her silent gratitude.

She and Ruby had been at-odds plenty of times in the past, and most of those times were probably more so Weiss' fault. But she's changed over time, and she knows her teammates are the cause of that change. Especially Ruby - her one and only partner. In retrospect, Ruby just may be the one who has taught Weiss the most.

Whatever weight has been clutching at Weiss' heart suddenly lifts and dissipates. They all turn to face her father with her - together.

Just as he finishes his threats to Ironwood, he turns back to glare at Weiss. She can see the disdain and disapproval clearly on his face as he looks them all over. She doesn't miss how he seems particularly irked at the sight of Blake - a Faunus' hand on his precious company's heiress.

"So these are the little friends you threw everything away for…"

Weiss musters her willpower back up. Her voice regains its confidence and defiance, just for a moment.

"Not friends-" she corrects him, sweeping her gaze around to each of them. "_Family_."

A small jab back at him for the knife he'd thrown at her.

He scowls, unimpressed and unfazed, but she hopes he's a least a bit ruffled on the inside. He turns away and heads back to the ship, which can't seem to take off quickly enough.

Weiss holds her ground and maintains her posture until she's certain he can no longer see her.

Blake and Yang move in a little closer to her then, and Ruby rests a gentle hand on her back. At that point, Weiss lets out a shaking sigh and slouches into her partner's touch, accepting her team's support for all it's worth.

Once the tension in the air has been alleviated, Weiss' teammates share looks with one another and come to a silent but mutual agreement. Yang is the first to speak.

"Hey… why don't you sit down for a minute, Weiss?"

Weiss blinks, looking up at her as if she'd just woken from a trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes… that's probably a good idea…"

Blake and Ruby are hesitant to let go of her, and clearly still concerned. But Weiss makes a thin request to all of them.

"I'd rather not be alone, though…"

"Of course," Blake says instantly.

"Yeah," Ruby agrees. "I promised we wouldn't leave you side for a second, Weiss. And I meant it."

Weiss inhales slowly, meekly, flashing her partner a grateful glance.

So the three of them guide her over to the best spot available, which unfortunately happens to be just a pile of debris. Weiss sits down on an old abandoned Dust cart. Blake stays on her one side, now moving both of her hands to hold Weiss'. Yang takes her little sister's place on Weiss' other side and puts an arm around her back, then places her prosthetic hand over Weiss' other. And Ruby kneels down in the snow in front of her partner, resting her hands gently on Weiss' knees.

None of them know what to say. They can all feel Weiss shaking, sense her jumble of painful emotions.

Ruby and Yang are at a loss for what to do; they've never know anything like the kind of relationship Weiss has with her father.

But Blake does. She's been quietly fuming since the second Weiss' father had shown himself, not only because of what he'd done to her people, but also because of what he'd done - and is _still_ doing - to his daughter.

"Weiss…" Blake moves in a little closer to her side, holds her hand a little tighter. "Don't listen to him. Whatever happened with your…" She hesitates, not wanting to overstep, but wanting even less for Weiss to continue berating herself. "Whatever happened with your mother _wasn't_ your fault. He's just trying to make you feel guilty for leaving. He just wants to have that power over you."

"I know," Weiss says softly. With how worked-up Blake already is, Weiss knows she must be remembering similar abuses from Adam. Weiss looks into her eyes calmly, if not a little sadly. Blake's flattened ears suddenly perk up, then droop.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right. You were only trying to help me. Thank you, Blake." Weiss gives her a quick, reassuring smile. "And thank you for standing with me. I can only imagine how angry it must have made him to see me with a Faunus."

Blake dips her head and smiles back.

"My pleasure."

Weiss chuckles a bit, but it dies prematurely. She turns to the sisters, feeling rather exhausted. "Thank you both as well. He's never liked huntsmen and huntresses, so I'm sure he was reeling to see what an amazing team I have."

"Weiss…" Ruby tries to smile, but she can't make it happen. She huddles closer to Weiss, fingers fiddling nervously on her knees. "He was so mean. He wouldn't even call you by your name!"

Weiss flinches a little.

"Not surprising. Winter always was his favorite. And I can definitely understand why..."

Her teammates all move a little closer again. When Weiss looks down, Ruby looks back up at her.

"You're _my_ favorite, Weiss."

Weiss gives her that crooked little smile as thanks.

Ruby fidgets in her crouch, rocking bad and forth on her heels.

"So... when your dad started shouting… what was he gonna-?"

"'I have half a mind to disown you.' That's my guess," Weiss murmurs. "And quite honestly, at this point, I almost wish he would. But then I wouldn't be able to redeem my grandfather's name and company."

"You will," Yang says reassuringly, rubbing her hand up and down Weiss' back. "I know you will. And we'll be there with you every step of the way, Weiss."

"She's right," Ruby agrees with a tiny grin. "We're not gonna leave you, Weiss. If your dad ever shows up to bother you again, next time I won't hold back!"

"Neither will I," Blake grunts.

"Honestly?" Yang scoffs. "It was really taking some self-control not to deck him in the face."

Weiss actually chuckles a little, albeit wryly.

"That's a fairly common reaction people have upon meeting my father…"

The three of them almost become hopeful that she might be cheering up a little. Ruby looks up to catch her partner's eye.

"Y'know… it was really cool how you stood up to him like that, Weiss."

But that's when a small, soft sob works its way up Weiss' throat, and that's the final straw for her teammates.

Ruby moves first, sidling between Weiss' knees to get close to her and throwing both arms around her shoulders. Blake and Yang move in from either of her sides and nestle her between them in an embrace.

Weiss trembles against the three of them, holding them in return in whatever ways she can.

When Weiss had first set foot into Beacon Academy, she'd never imagined she would ever come to love and cherish her future teammates quite so dearly. And she'd certainly never imagined that _they_ would come to love and cherish _her_ quite so dearly.

A moment passes, then Blake and Yang silently ease away, though Ruby doesn't get the cue just yet. Weiss wipes her eyes before laying both arms around her leader's back.

"Ruby, I'm all right now."

But Ruby isn't ready to let go just yet. She mutters something. Blake flicks an ear, and Yang tilts her head in confusion. Weiss can't make sense of her words.

"You're going to have to speak up, Ruby."

Ruby nods against Weiss' shoulder, then slowly moves back a little. Her silver eyes are full of emotion, and they pierce directly into Weiss' now.

"Did you mean it…?" she mumbles. "That we're… that we're family…?"

Weiss finally smiles again.

"Of _course_ I meant it, Ruby." She pulls her in close again, into a fuller, warmer hug. "I promise. Cross my heart."

Ruby squeals softly and all but jumps into Weiss' lap to hug her again. Blake and Yang share an amused glance over their heads, then come back in for another group hug. Weiss' tears turn to happy ones now.

"Though I should apologize," she says. "I shouldn't have said we weren't friends. I was just trying to make a point."

"It's okay!" Ruby giggles. "We get it! Family is even stronger than friends, right? At least the kind of family you _choose_."

Weiss nods, and her voice wobbles a little bit again.

"You three… you really are my best friends… friends I never thought I'd find, or come to deserve…"

"But we aren't _just_ friends," Blake reminds her.

"And we aren't _just_ a team," Yang adds on.

"Right," Ruby agrees. "We're _family_."

Weiss' heart soars at the word. She sniffles and laughs, pulling them all in to her at once.

"Family," she affirms.

Weiss relishes this feeling - this sensation of being wholly and completely encompassed by so much love and support.

She'd never thought she'd find teammates she trusted with her life.

She'd never thought she'd find such wonderful, supportive friends.

And she'd certainly never thought she'd find herself a loving new family.

And in spite of the snow and cold winds all around them now, Weiss doesn't shiver anymore.

Because her heart is warmer than it's ever been.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I KNOW, I've written RBY being Weiss' 'family' a billion times before, but you know what? Canon finally did it, so I had to do it again. With 100% more hugs, and at least 50% more hand-holding. (I get it that Blake holding Weiss' hand made a strong point, but there was really no reason why Ruby couldn't have held her other hand. Come on, RT).**

**Who knows what the next episode will have me writing? Hopefully something...**

**Please review!**


	4. Resolve

**Just a very quick little fix-it fic for the banquet episode. There were a certain few points I think definitely could've been done better... So now here's my version with maximum fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Resolve

The evening before Jacques Schnee's banquet, Weiss has barely spoken a word.

Ruby supposes she can't really blame her though. She can't even begin to imagine how stressed her partner must be about all of this. There must be so many emotions she's concealing right now in front of her teammates and friends - guilt and shame for her father's actions, nervousness and anxiety about his possible involvement with Salem, and a blanketing uncertainty about Atlas in general.

Weiss never alludes to harboring any of these feelings, but as her partner, Ruby knows her. She can see it in Weiss' closed-off body language and in the way her eyes won't make contact with anyone else's.

Ruby wants to talk to her - alone - but she has to wait until Oscar and the others aren't around.

So she waits until Team RWBY is left alone in their room, changed and ready for bed. Blake climbs up to Yang's bunk with her as they call out their goodnights. Weiss is the only one who doesn't reply. Yang and Blake must assume she'd already fallen asleep, but Ruby knows better. There's no way Weiss will be able to sleep peacefully tonight with all that's on her mind right now.

With the lights in the room now off, Ruby fidgets in her bed, waiting until she can hear Yang snoring, and Blake's contented sleepy purr tapering off.

Ruby sits up and peers over the edge of her bunk. Weiss is lying on her side facing away from her, hiding her face. Ruby feels a pang of worry and bites her lip before calling out softly.

"Hey, Weiss…? You're still awake, right?"

She sees Weiss flinch a little, as though upset she'd been figured out and unwilling to talk right now. But then the heiress must relax a little and remember exactly who she's dealing with. She must think better of feigning sleep and closing herself off, because after a moment she rolls onto her back and looks up at Ruby.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Ruby gives her a lopsided smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

Weiss says nothing, but she moves over enough to make space. Ruby hops down from her bed, shivering a little at the momentary lack of covers, before crawling in with Weiss and getting instantly warm again. She gets as close to her partner as she feels is right, curling her hands up to her chest nervously.

"Look, Weiss… a-about what I said earlier…"

Weiss raises an eyebrow, clearly not knowing what is perturbing her leader.

"What are you talking about?"

Ruby's a little relieved that what she'd been worried about hadn't been concerning Weiss, at the very least. But she probably had a million other things weighing down on her mind, so Ruby is going to try and take away at least one of them.

"Before when we were all talking, and I kinda told you it'd be best for you to snoop around the mansion on your own… I dunno, I just don't like how I said it. I think I was in Leader Mode and was just saying what I thought was the best way to fix the problem. I didn't really even think to ask if you'd be okay with something like that… I mean, I know it's your house and everything, but it probably doesn't hold the best memories for you, and I just asked you to waltz on in like it'd be nothing…"

As Weiss hears her out, she feels a soft little warmth blossoming in her chest, touched by Ruby's concern for her comfort. Weiss had honestly assumed she'd spend all night tossing and turning and fretting about tomorrow's banquet. The last thing she expected was to actually be blessed with a sense of tranquility and happiness - even if just for a moment.

Ruby is peeking worriedly up at her now from behind the blanket. Weiss can't help but smile, which is something she never thought she'd do when her mind was so occupied by distasteful thoughts of her father.

"Don't worry about that," she murmurs. "Like you said, you were thinking about the most effective way to solve this, and being I grew up in that house, of course I'd know my way around better."

"Well, yeah…" Ruby mumbles. "But I didn't even think about how you might feel about it."

"You're thinking about it now," Weiss says softly. "And that's more than enough for me, Ruby. You don't have to worry so much. I knew I'd probably have to do something to expose my father eventually."

"And that must be so hard for you to think about," Ruby sighs. Beneath the blankets, she reaches out one hand to find one of Weiss' covering it with a light, supportive pressure. "I'm sorry, Weiss. If you change your mind and this is all too much for you, we can think of something else. I mean it."

But Weiss shakes her head, unfurling her fingers to entwine them with her partner's.

"It's all right. I've made up my mind that I'll be the one to do this. One of you sneaking around the mansion would raise suspicion, but if it was just me, no one would spare a second glance."

Ruby deliberates for a long moment. Even though Weiss seems and sounds much calmer now, Ruby still doesn't like this. It's making her shoulders tense up and the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Then let me come with you," she decides. "I promised we wouldn't leave your side for a second, Weiss. And then I go and tell you to go off on your own… I wasn't thinking. I'll go with you and-"

"Ruby." Weiss cuts her off gently with a squeeze to her hand. Ruby whimpers as the heiress shakes her head. "It's all right," she says. "Guests can't see Ironwood's people tiptoeing around my father's mansion. But there would be no problem if it was me." She looks at her in earnest now, entirely resolved. "I can do this on my own, Ruby. It would be safer for all of you that way."

Ruby squirms as if she's trying to dislodge something sticky from her skin.

"But that's just it!" she wails softly. "It might be safer for all of us, but it'll just be more dangerous for _you!_ What if something happens and you're separated from us? What if your father catches you? I can't let you be alone in that place again, Weiss. I just can't!"

Weiss stiffens just a little as a pang travels through her heart. Ruby's words really do hit home. Though it had always been a full house of five, plus servants, Weiss had almost always felt alone there, especially after Winter had left. She shakes her head again, drawing in a steadying breath as she gives Ruby's hand another squeeze.

"I'll be fine on my own tomorrow, Ruby. You won't be breaking your promise. I'll still have you on our radio and you'll be in the same building, after all." A thought comes to her, and she speaks it outright. "Actually, with all of you there tomorrow, it'll be the first time I'll have an _actual_ family in that house."

Ruby feels like she's going to cry. So before she can, she throws both of her arms around Weiss and hugs her tight.

"Are you sure you'll be okay…?"

Weiss exhales slowly and folds her arms across Ruby's back.

"I'll be fine."

"Promise…?"

"I'll do my best."

Ruby isn't sure if she likes that answer. No, she definitely doesn't.

But some part of her knows now that Weiss is resolved to do this, that - in retrospect - she's not only the only person who _can_, but also the only one who _deserves_ to. After all of the horrible things her father had done in general, and to Weiss specifically, _she's_ the one who should get to bring him down in whatever way she can.

So as scared as Ruby is for her, and as much as she doesn't like sending Weiss off alone, she has to consider how Weiss feels. Even if the mansion will bring up bad memories for her, letting her do this will present Weiss with the opportunity to make things right, to finally put an end to her father's harmful ways.

"Okay…" Ruby mutters out loud, resolving herself. She nestles her face into her partner's shoulder, pressing close to her.

Weiss cards through Ruby's hair for a moment, running fingers down her back.

"Ruby…?"

Ruby swallows, then lets out a long breath.

"Since I'm gonna have to let you go tomorrow… can I just stay like this for tonight…?"

Weiss responds with a breath that's somewhere in between a chuckle and a sob, locking her arms more tightly around her partner.

"Of course you can."

Having Ruby covering her like this puts a comfortable pressure on Weiss' chest, making it so that her heart won't feel like it's going to burst out. And she's so warm…

Ruby cuddles into her neck, relaxing her full weight on top of the heiress, breathing with her until she feels Weiss is as at-ease as she's going to get at this point. She wills herself to pour as much of her warmth and support and love into Weiss as possible, enough so that she'll still be able to feel it tomorrow night when she's on her mission.

And Weiss accepts all of it from Ruby, telling herself it's all right to be greedy with this. She holds her close all throughout the night, until a tiny miracle occurs and she actually sleeps.

Ruby stays awake until she can feel Weiss' heartbeat slow down and her breathing deepen. Only then does Ruby let herself sleep, too.

Weiss had told her she'd be fine. All Ruby has to do now is believe her.

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell I was bitter about this week's episode and Ruby more or less entirely forgetting her promise of not leaving Weiss alone in Atlas? Meh.**

**Please review!**


	5. Good Company

**So this one is a reward for one of my patrons Archimedes the Arrogant! I'm keeping this in my volume 7 collection because it just fits, even if it isn't centered on Weiss like the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Good Company

At some point after the fiasco at the polls and before Jacques Schnee's banquet, the dorms at Atlas Academy actually experience a quiet hour of peace.

Blake almost doesn't believe it at first. She's half expecting to receive a call from Ironwood ordering her on some brief mission to gather intel or stake out a certain area, or any number of other things. But as the minutes in Team RWBY's dorm room tick on, no such call comes, for any of them.

It seems her teammates are all equally cautious of the peace and quiet. No one is exactly relaxing, but rather are alert, as if expecting orders at any given time.

Ruby is half-heartedly playing games on her scroll, Weiss is reading something on hers, Yang is doing some stretches, and Blake herself is trying to read a book of her own, though the words don't really configure or make any sense with how distracted she is.

The four of them are engulfed by an awkward silence, but as more and more minutes pass that don't require them to take any action, they gradually begin to do something they really haven't done in their waking hours since their arrival in Atlas - relax.

When another moment passes and still no one has disturbed them, Blake's ears flick at the sound of Ruby clearing her throat.

"Ahem, so uh… since we've kinda got a bit of free time, anyone wanna play a game with me?" She looks expectantly down at her sister, who is just finishing up stretching her arms behind her back.

"Oh," Yang says. "I was actually about to hit the shower. But I'll play as soon as I'm done, kay?"

"Okay!" Ruby agrees. "How about you, Blake?"

Blake slides her legs over the edge of her bunk and gets to her feet.

"Actually, I think I might take a walk. Just wanna move around a bit."

"As if we don't do enough moving on all these missions," Yang chuckles.

Blake shrugs.

"Guess it's becoming a new habit."

"All righty then," Ruby claps. "That leaves only one option: Weiss, _you're_ gonna have to play with me!"

"Am I?" The heiress rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her lips. "Fine, but you've got to explain the rules in a way I can understand."

"Sure!" Ruby jumps down from her bunk to join Weiss on hers, excitedly waggling her scroll in her hands. "Okay, so first…"

As she starts babbling Weiss' ear off, Blake and Yang share a glance, then a quick kiss. Then, Yang heads into the bathroom and Blake goes to the door, taking the book with her as an afterthought.

She's learned enough from her tours with Penny to be able to remember how to get to the common area, and being that school isn't exactly in-session right now, Blake hopes to find a quiet spot to spend her unorthodox free time at.

In a matter of minutes she reaches the common area, complete with various couches, tables, chairs, and a large fireplace, which is softly crackling away even now in spite of any real students. Blake scouts out the area briefly, but has already decided she's inclined to a certain spot more than others.

She chooses a love seat near to the fire where she'll be able to feel a bit of the warmth, but not too much. She sits down, sinking back into the cushions and adjusting her legs however works best, shifting around a bit until she's satisfied. With a happy sigh, she opens the book in her lap and begins to immerse herself.

It's the first time in a very long while that she's been able to actually sit down and enjoy a book. The last time probably hadn't been since she'd been back home, and even then there'd been the risk of Sun barging in.

It feels almost strange to be able to have some time to herself right now. And that's something Blake never would have minded before going to Beacon.

Knowing she'll return to her friends soon enough, Blake enjoys her time alone for a while, allowing the ambiance of the room to sweep her into the story of fantastical wartime history. She's really able to get invested knowing that she isn't going to be called upon for something halfway through.

For close to half an hour, Blake enjoys herself.

That's when a sound slightly different from the crackling of the fire catches her ear. She pauses in her story and looks up across the common room, ears lifting in surprise at her quiet, unexpected visitor.

"Ren!"

He lingers in the threshold in an air of polite awkwardness, dipping his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Blake. So you're enjoying the peace and quiet too, I take it?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Never know when you'll have another opportunity like this."

"Right you are. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Blake notices he, too, has a book tucked under his arm. She smiles.

"Not at all."

Now, truth be told, Blake likely would have said yes to nearly anyone who might've asked to join her in such a situation if they'd been back at school at Beacon right now. She would've said yes to any random classmate or acquaintance who had chanced upon her.

But Ren is one of the very few people whom she would be genuine with in her response. His is a presence she truthfully doesn't mind - even in her precious alone time - and in fact, she actually quite enjoys his company.

As Ren decides on taking a seat on a nearby couch, Blake muses to herself about the past. It hadn't been often, but she'd found herself in situations like this with him a handful of times before, usually at Beacon's old common area or in the library.

Whenever it had been Blake who came upon him, she would sit at a respectable but comfortable distance, enough to chat but not distract. And when it had been Ren who came upon her, he would always show the same kindness.

The spot he's chosen now is perfect enough that it won't pull Blake from her reading reverie should he shift or move about, but close enough that she'll still be able to comfortably engage in conversation if need be.

But being that Blake is reminiscing at the moment, she watches him, and as soon as he glances up their eyes meet. Both smile.

"Just like old times, huh?" she says.

"Indeed." His voice has a wistful tone in it, which is something Blake feels in her bones. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" he continues. "Since we've had the chance to just sit down and read like this."

"Yeah," she agrees. "One on hand, it's been so long… but on the other, it almost feels like we were back at Beacon just last week or something."

"I understand what you mean," he nods. "A lot has changed." He gives a thoughtful smile as he glances down at his book and then over at hers. "But I suppose, a lot hasn't."

Blake chuckles.

"I guess you're right. We bookworms always manage to find a way back to our hobbies, don't we?"

"Indeed we do."

A moment passes, and the fire continues snapping. Blake assumes the conversation has naturally died off and they'll both turn to their books for a time now. But just before she can return her gaze to the pages, Ren goes on.

"So… I, uh… I wanted to ask you about something."

Blake's ears flick and perk up again, giving him her full attention.

"Sure. Anything."

Ren flips his fingers awkwardly against the corners of the pages, his eyes darting around the room as he tries to figure out the best way to word whatever it is he wishes to say.

Blake feels a warmth spread through her chest. She remembers when _she'd_ been that bashful and awkward to talk to someone. Ren had always been a bit left-footed when conversing with people other than his closest friends and teammates, and even with Blake herself.

But she doesn't mind one bit. She waits patiently for him to configure his speech, listening as he finally clears his throat.

"Well, I didn't want to assume, but… you and Yang…?"

Blake's heart does a little dance when he mentions it. Since she and Yang had grown closer, this is the first time someone has actually said it out loud to her. It's very different from how Ruby and Weiss would just give her knowing looks. Flustered, Blake reaches up to fiddle with her hair, a habit she'd never lost even after she'd cut her tresses.

"Oh, uh, actually-"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me," he says quickly. "It isn't my business."

"No. It's all right," Blake says calmly. "I'm actually kind of glad you're asking. I think it's kind of nice to be able to say it out loud." She trails off smiling, and when Ren next looks at her he ends up cracking a tiny smile as well.

"So then, does that mean you two are…?"

Blake nods.

"Yes. We are."

And though neither of them had really even said any concrete words, the implications are clear enough. Blake's chest feels all fuzzy and happy, and her heart keeps doing little backflips.

"That's wonderful," Ren smiles. "Then I believe some congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." Blake looks back down at her book again, not thinking she'll be able to maintain eye contact in such a conversation right now when her heart is such a giddy mess. There's something very different about finally getting to verbally address a relationship that was previously exclusively expressed only through looks and actions.

Another moment passes, and Blake exhales a long breath as her heart finally begins too slow down a little. That's when Ren clears his throat again.

"I'm very happy for you two. I… actually wanted to ask, not only to ensure I didn't make any assumptions, but also too…" He trails off as though he can't find the right words to go on saying what he wants to say. Blake leans forward attentively, now having completely forgotten about the book in her lap.

"What is it?"

Ren flashes her a glance for half a second, then looks down at the carpet. Blake quickly continues.

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, though. I understand."

"No," he chuckles. "No. It's quite all right. Oddly enough, I feel like I can talk to you most comfortably about this, before even Jaune."

Blake tilts her head a little, curious as to what this could be about. She doesn't want to rush or pressure him, though, so she waits another moment for him to piece together what it is he wants to say.

"Actually," he manages at last. "I think that… Nora and I… are the same way as you and Yang are now…"

Blake doesn't mean to be rude, but she can't stop herself from gasping outright, hands abandoning her book and instead flying up to her mouth. Her heart backflips again and her ears stand tall.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispers excitedly. "Really…?"

Ren covers his own mouth with the back of his hand and nods.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

Blake can't properly describe the wave of joy that comes rushing through her. She'd never wanted to assume about Ren and Nora either, though she was certain most people who knew them already figured they were official from the get-go. At the very least, Blake and her teammates, had kept quiet, though Yang had brought it up once or twice when they were in the privacy of their own room.

Blake had never felt the need to ask either Ren or Nora directly, as she knew it really wasn't any of her business. But now, for Ren to come confide in, and confess, to her makes her so unspeakably happy.

"That's wonderful," she says softly. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I'll be honest… I didn't know it was like that between you two."

"You know," he says. "For the longest time, I didn't think so either. But… things change, I guess."

"Yes they do," she agrees. "Congratulations, Ren."

"Thank you. I'm honestly not sure how to go about things with her from here on out, but…"

"Neither do I," she confesses. "But, I think the best way to do it is… to not really think too much about it, you know? It's okay to just let things happen however feels right."

Ren closes his eyes for a moment of personal meditation, giving her words some proper thought. After a moment he opens his eyes again.

"Yes, I think you're right, Blake. Overthinking these sort of things never seems to work all that well. Perhaps it's better to rely on feeling a bit more." He sighs, seeming a lot more comfortable now that he'd gotten that out into the open.

Blake understands it must have been as much of a relief for him to talk about his relationship as it was for her to discuss her own. She entertains a few thoughts, and doesn't fully realize it when they begin to leak from her lips.

"It's kind of amazing," she murmurs. "How even quiet, introverted people like us could find something as wonderful and exotic as love… And not just the romantic kind."

"Yes, I agree," he nods. "All my life I've had Nora, and I've always loved her in some way or another - now it's two ways at once, I suppose. But... I never really thought I would find such good friends and be able to get along with them."

"Me neither," she admits. "I... never thought I could love anyone the right way after what Adam showed me… I didn't think I could love anyone as a friend, let alone more than that… But now, somehow, I have Ruby and Weiss and Yang, and all of you… Every day with you all is like a dream come true, really."

"I have to say I agree once again." He reflects her smile from his seat as the fire continues dancing, filling the room with its soft orange glow.

Blake eases back into her chair. She isn't quite sure what it is she's feeling right now, this warm, content melancholy air surrounding her. It's something she's never felt before - not exactly like this, anyway. Just the feeling of getting to talk with someone like her, someone she trusts and knows so well.

She and Ren have always been kindred spirits, and evidently they are continuing to progress as such.

They both take the unspoken cue and settle in to begin reading, comfortably getting lost in their own little worlds together. They enjoy themselves just like old times, savoring that bittersweet nostalgia with a much warmer component to it now.

They must read for close to an hour before Blake's ear catches something. Within a minute, familiar footsteps are heading their way. Ren looks inquisitively up at her, and with a hopeless smile, Blake closes her book, which is her way of telling him, "that's all for today." Just as he's closing his book as well, their teammates finally appear.

"Found em'!" Ruby cheers.

"_There_ you are!" Nora blurts out. "Have you two seriously been here all evening?"

"I'm sure they liked the peace and quiet," Weiss sighs.

"Come on you, two," Yang says, holding out her hand invitingly. "Let's get some dinner."

Blake and Ren share one last private glance with one another, as well as one more smile.

Then, they close their books and leave them behind for now as they join their friends together.

* * *

**A/N: We never get to see much (if any) of these two in canon, do we? I remember writing a couple little things for them back in the early days and I honestly just love writing out these less 'popular' friendships.**

**Thanks so much to ****Archimedes for the prompt!**

**Please review!**


End file.
